


Voltron legendary defenders.....6

by Summerfun13



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also tadashi sounds like Takashi hahahhah, Keith has a panic attack, Keith is triggered by tadashi’s death, Kinda big hero 6 crossover but they’re just watching the movie, Multi, Panic attack’s, Post War, cos I mean come on im not the only one noticing these similarities, established klance, so if there are any complaints about the tagging just let me know, so keith gets triggered twice, they won and earth is magically okay again just cos plot convenience, ummm I put big hero 6 in the tags but none of the characters make too big an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfun13/pseuds/Summerfun13
Summary: The gang have saved earth but Keith and Shiro and the Alteans haven’t watched Disney which they think is a tragedy so they make them watch one movie at a time and then they get to big hero 6 and Keith has a panic attack over some parallels to his own life





	Voltron legendary defenders.....6

**Author's Note:**

> Umm so to get this started this is a stupid self indulgent fic that I advise you NOT TO READ but if you do please note that this is not meant to offend people who have gone through tragedies with their own families I just wanted to see these parallels mentioned and also how much the team cares for one of their own so as I said I advise you not to read but if you do I hope you enjoy

The air was light,scented with the smell of chocolate chip cookies as they sat patiently on the windowsill,steam dancing off of them,drifting off into the air,fading,carried with the wind until it was as invisible as the oxygen you breathe. Wispy cotton clouds ambled slowly across the sky and calm seemed to hang in the atmosphere, sweet as the chirping of the birds in their trees. Golden sun smiled down from behind the cotton clouds lifting spirits even higher than -  
“Lance!”  
A high pitched shreik sounded,cutting off the slim,tanned hand that was slowly snaking it’s way over to the deliciously scented snacks. “Ummm,yes?”  
Lance smiled sheepishly, ocean eyes widening,brows raising in false innocence. Hunk only shook his head in mock expiration  
“those cookies”  
he started firmly  
“ Are for everyone. ”  
He emphasised,hip cocked to the side.  
“I was only gonna have one...or two..or five” Lance relented at hunks disbelieving stare huffing out a defeated sigh.  
“Where is Keith when you need him?”  
The gentle giant murmured mournfully.  
“He can actually keep you in line”  
he ignored lances offended scoff,looking around for the mentioned teen and his other friends,stopping to pull lances hand away from the still warm tray again,snickering all the while.  
“So let me get this straight.”  
He frowned as Lance grinned smugly at him.  
“ if you make a gay or bi joke I’m going to start revoking cookie privileges.”  
He raised an eyebrow,noticing the fear that darkened lance’s eyes.  
” Anyways you can kill an alien overlord,save the entirety of earth and its inhabitants,but you can’t wait like twenty minutes for a cookie?”  
“Lance!”  
A shrill voice sounded from the upstairs of Hunk’s house.  
“What did I do now???”  
Lance cried in despair. Footsteps thudded down the stairs as pidge gunderson marched into the kitchen,dragging Keith and Shiro along by their wrists,their expressions befuddled,Allura and coran following hesitantly.  
“These guys don’t know what Disney is!”  
They exclaimed,smiling smugly when Lance and hunk gasped,wide eyed.  
“I do know what Disney is”  
Shiro squirmed out of pidges surprisingly tight grip,white hair falling into his eyes.  
“I just haven’t seen any of their movies.”  
He shrugged.  
“Never really had the time”  
“Oh well excuse us if you know,I lived in the desert and had no access to tv and the more obvious one THAT THESE TWO ARE SPACE ALIENS AND HAVE BEEN IN CRYOGENIC SLEEP FOR ABOUT A THOUSAND YEARS”  
Keith exclaimed,one arm flailing,wrist still caught. “It was actually three thousand..”  
coran started,twiddling his moustache,shrinking at Keith’s deadpan look. Shiro sighed,reaching in the fridge for the bottle of red wine he knew they kept. (I’m sorry I just love Shiro being a tired guardian and just wanting a glass of wine and sleep XD).  
“Wait so how did you find out about the Disney thing?”  
Hunk turned to pidge.  
“Well we were talking about the cookies”  
pidge explained,ignoring lances rant on how he ‘ failed as a boyfriend’ and how ‘he should’ve expected someone with a mullet to be so uncultured’  
“and allura and coran were worried about what goes into them and if it was suitable to eat and I said well it’s not like you poisoned them cos we were prettier than you and you wanted us gone so you could be the fairest in the land and they were staring at me like I was some kind of alien!.... poor choice of words”  
pidge rectified,raising their hands in surrender. “Well this calls for a trio huddle”  
Lance declared as he,hunk and pidge huddled in close,speaking in hushed tones as the rest looked in confusion.  
“A what?”  
Allura whispered to coran,receiving a shrug in return. The three broke apart with a collective nod.  
“We have decided to show you the magic of Disney”  
hunk declared  
“ starting with the movie that started it all”  
he grinned leading them through the pale yellow painted hallway to his lounge,flicking on the tv scrolling along to the movie,Snow White. 

“So she wants to kill her because she’s prettier??” Allura cried.  
“That’s horrible!”  
“Why just put her to sleep if she’s the enemy”  
Coran squinted at the screen,earning experated sighs from the trio.  
“Wait so how did true loves kiss wake her up?” Keith’s nose wrinkled.  
“That’s so unrealistic”  
“Oh it so works”  
Lance said innocently.  
“Lay back and I’ll show you”  
He wiggled his eyebrows,earning a slap on the chest and an eye roll.  
“So what did you think?”  
Hunk asked excitedly, as the credits started to roll,smile dropping as he saw them take a deep breath,cutting them off before they could speak and most likely ask a million questions  
“Great,great”  
He chuckled nervously  
“Okay So this time tomorrow”  
Pidge glanced at the clock.  
“You better be here cos we are educating you on this,understood?”  
They demanded,staring the others down,receiving hasty nods in return.  
“Great!! So it’s settled” 

 

Okay so I kinda realised I had to start another chapter cos I am doing this on my phone but I hope you like it,ummm please leave me your opinions in the comments and tell me if you like it or not or if you like the idea but not the execution or just hate everything about it,as I said this is so stupid and self indulgent but you know....so yea I really do hope that you enjoyed :3


End file.
